Pérdida
by Kitty kitsune-chan
Summary: Es la naturaleza humana... no apreciamos a alguien hasta que lo perdemos... y siempre lo aprendemos de la forma mas dura. Este es un fic que dedico a una amiga por ser el día de su cumple n.n


N/A: Hola n.n Este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga Nino-san por ser el día de su cumpleaños. Es de una de sus parejas favoritas, espero que le guste, al igual que a los demás que lo leáis. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS IMOUTO-CHAN!!! nOn

**Pérdida…**

(by: Kitty kitsune-chan)

Por qué?

Por qué tuvo que pasar?

Por qué te tuvieron que hacer daño?

…A quien pretendo engañar, la culpa es mía.

Nunca me perdonaré haberme negado a ir a aquella misión, dejándote sola a merced de aquellos shinobis.

Te hice daño, lo se. Pude ver la tristeza en tu rostro cuando me fui de tu lado, pero en aquel momento mi orgullo no me permitía acercarme a ti otra vez.

Ese fue mi error.

Ahora ya no volveré a tenerte entre mis brazos ni a acariciar ese cabello tan sedoso que relucía al sol.

Kuso... Por qué? POR QUÉ??!!!

Naruto ya me advirtió que me arrepentiría de la decisión que estaba tomando, pero que iba a hacer yo? Nos habíamos hecho daño mutuamente…

Desde que te conocí cuando éramos pequeños que me atraías. Esa inocencia con la que te acercabas a los demás, ese encanto de ojos jade llorosos con el que me miraste cuando me acerqué a ti y te pregunté que pasaba… Todo ahora no es nada, solo recuerdos. Kuso!!

- Shikamaru!!

Oí como alguien me llamaba.

Cuando me giré vi a Naruto mirándome furioso mientras se acercaba a mí. Su cara estaba contraída de ira y sus puños apretados, tanto que parecía que de un momento a otro fuera a caer un hilillo de sangre de ellos. Cuando llegó hasta mi me cogió del cuello del uniforme chuunin zarandeándome.

- Por qué no fuiste a ayudarla?!! Acaso no la querías?! No decías siempre que jamás te apartarías de su lado ni dejarías que nadie la dañara?!! O es que tal vez de tanto decir que eres el mayor cobarde de Konoha has terminado creyéndotelo?!!!! –gritó el rubio.

- Suéltame, tu no sabes nada… -aparté la mirada, se que Naruto estaba dolido y a pesar de eso intentaba ayudarme, pero quería estar a solas.

- Se más de lo que te crees!

- No!! No sabes!!! Ella… ella… me engañó!!! Siempre me repetía que no volvería a ir tras "_ese_", pero… COMO PUDO HACERLO!!!

- Shikamaru eres un baka!!!! –dijo justo antes de darme un puñetazo que me mandó a estamparme contra un árbol- ERES UN AUTÉNTICO BAKA!!! –repitió mientras yo intentaba ponerme en pie con algo de dificultad- Te creía más listo, pero veo que solo lo eres para las tácticas.

- De que demonios hablas?! Déjame solo!! Lárgate!! –no podía aguantar más, por qué no me dejaba en paz?

- Todos sabíamos que Sasuke te la quería jugar…

En ese momento me quedé helado, que era lo que había dicho?

- Q-q-que… has dicho? –no puede ser… no será que…?

- Lo que has oído, Sasuke lo planeó todo para separaros –ahora Naruto parecía más "calmado"- Todos sabíamos que quería vengarse, por hacer que ella se enamorara de ti.

- Eso no es posible, él ya dejó claro… siempre ha dejado claro… que… que… que no quería nada con ella!! –entonces… ella…?

- Exacto, pero siempre se ha dicho que no se le da importancia a lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos, no? Pues Sasuke no quiso permitir que estuvierais juntos porque él la consideraba "suya".

- Maldito Uchiha!!!

- Lo tuvo todo planeado, esperaría a que ella estuviera sola para acercársele y hacer tiempo hasta que tú te reunieras con ella y les vieras…

- …besarse.

- Sí. Lo entiendes aho… Shikamaru!!!

No pude evitarlo, salí corriendo antes de que acabara de hablar.

No podía ser… no me lo quería creer…

He cometido el mayor error… y ahora jamás podré enmendarlo.

Sin darme cuenta mis pies me llevaron hasta la torre hokage, en donde todavía tenían su cuerpo. Tsunade-sama me hablaba, me preguntaba que hacía yo allí… pero yo no le contestaba. Estaba enmudecido viéndola ahí tumbada, toda ensangrentada aún.

Me acerqué a ella y me agaché a su lado.

No podía… no debía… pero cuando la hokage me puso una mano en el hombro rompí a llorar. Una de las normas shinobi es que no hay que llorar, porque el rival puede aprovecharse de ese momento de debilidad, pero que persona insensible podría cumplir esa norma cuando tiene a la persona más importante de su vida tumbada antes sus pies sin un aliento de vida?

- No deberías estar aquí –me dijo Tsunade-sama.

- Todo fue culpa mía… no me di cuenta de nada…

- De que estás hablando? –estaba confusa, no me extraña.

- Fui tan necio que no supe ver que ella jamás me engañaría… mientras que yo… yo… yo le dije cosas horribles!!!

- Que…? –pero la interrumpí.

- Ella siempre me decía que él era agua pasada, pero cuando acudí a la cita y les vi… besándose… no pude evitar echarle todo en cara. No se lo merecía, y aún así… yo estaba demasiado furioso para darme cuenta de nada. Kuso!!

- Shimakaru… -no se atrevió a decir nada más.

- No debí hacerlo!! Y ahora… la he perdido… le lancé a la cara el colgante que le había comprado y me fui muy decepcionado y dolido –agaché la cabeza, no quería llorar más.

- Fue por eso que no quisiste acompañarla a la misión?

- Sí, fue por eso. No quería verla, y ella ni siquiera me llamó para disculparse, por lo que deduje que era cierto. Yo pensaba que solo había sido un mero pasatiempo, que solo me usaba hasta que por fin obtuviera lo que deseaba: el corazón de Sasuke. Estaba equivocado.

- Ya te he dicho que eres un baka.

Me giré por segunda vez en el día para ver a la misma persona que dejé antes con la palabra en la boca.

- Naruto…

- Cuando tú te fuiste ella no supo que hacer, así que vino a mi casa y me lo contó todo. Le habías dicho cosas muy duras, sabes? Me dijo que Sasuke la había besado sin más justo en el momento en el que tú apareciste, haciendo que se le cayera el alma a los pies al verte.

- …

- No supo que hacer ni decir, simplemente se quedó callada mientras que le decías de todo y te ibas. Sasuke sonrió diciéndole que siempre podía quedarse con él, porque no dabas la talla, pero… ella le abofeteó y corrió tras de ti, pero no te encontró y fue a mi casa. Y sabes que hizo?

- N-no…

- Pasó toda la noche llorando, diciéndome que era una idiota por no hacer nada más que causarte problemas, que tú te merecías algo mejor y que ella era solo basura. Intenté consolarla y decirle que te llamara para arreglar las cosas, pero no quiso escucharme. Decía una y otra vez que tú no querrías escucharla, y que no valía la pena.

- Yo… -no sabía que decir.

- No te diste cuenta por tu estúpido orgullo, pero a ella se le rompió el corazón en el momento que dijiste que no querías ir con ella en la misión. Ese desánimo la condujo a su final, porque no rindió lo que debería en la batalla.

- Yo… no debí hacerlo.

- Eso es todo? –dijo Tsunade-sama mirándome de forma severa, pero Naruto la calmó con la mirada.

- Vete a casa.

- …

- Por cierto… ten esto.

Me lanzó una cosa brillante, y cuando la vi entre mis manos… supe que ella me quería tanto o más que yo a ella. Mí querida…

- Sakura lo sujetaba fuertemente cuando la encontramos.

…Sakura…

**OWARI**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que os ha parecido? Me ha quedado algo cursi, pero quería hacerlo trágico. Espero que a mi amiga Nino-san le guste cuando lo lea, porque lo he hecho con todo mi cariño para su cumple n.n Por favor no me matéis las fans de Sakura XD A mi tampoco me gusta la idea de haberla matado, pero que se le va a hacer? Así son las mentes de los escritores XP, además me encanta esta pareja, lástima que no hayan más fics de ellos TT-TT

Nos vemos!!

_Tania (Kitty kitsune-chan)_


End file.
